


Just Close Your Eyes

by aban_ataashi



Series: Winter Winds (Miervaldis's Story) [5]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, just a little bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: meriggiare - to rest at noon, more likely in a shady spot outdoors(Or: Miervaldis enjoys a quiet moment of peace)
Relationships: The Watcher/Xoti (Pillars of Eternity)
Series: Winter Winds (Miervaldis's Story) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Just Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> (Unusual Words Prompt: meriggiare - to rest at noon, more likely in a shady spot outdoors)

The heat of the Deadfire was always a discomfort to Miervaldis, but today it seemed especially suffocating. Even in the shaded benches of the Sacred Stair, the stifling summer humidity was enough to distract him from his meditations.

He’d come here for a bit of peace. Neketaka was a not a city known for restfulness, but the Sacred Stair at least provided a bit of quiet and solitude. But whether due to the heat or the tired ache in Miervaldis’s bones, today it was not quite enough.

“Well, there you are!”

The chipper voice brought a small smile to the edge of Miervaldis’s lips, and he looked up to see Xoti approaching, her figure silhouetted against the glaring light of the sun. She bounded over, a bright grin on her face. “I ain’t interrupting anything, am I?”

“No,” Miervaldis told her, the smile slipping away. “I just came here to think, but I can’t focus enough to even do that.”

“You do seem pretty tuckered out there, darlin’,” Xoti said, settling in against his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t sleep much,” Mirevaldis answered with a shrug.

“Dreams?”

He didn’t say anything, but he knew his silence would be answer enough. Xoti was watching him, concern evident in her dark eyes, and she sighed.

“Yeah. I know how that goes.” She brushed her fingers through Miervaldis’s hair and began braiding the long silver strands as she spoke. “Wish I had some sort of ritual that could clear those up for you.”

“So do I,” Miervaldis said, leaning his head against her. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her hands in his hair. “But this is nice enough for now.”

And it was. The soothing motions, the distant heat, the comforting sound of Xoti’s breathing as they leaned against each other…

When Miervaldis woke, his head was in Xoti’s lap and she had arranged the entirety of his hair in long neat braids. She smiled down at him fondly. “Well, look who’s finally awake again. Feelin’ better?”

Miervaldis let out a deep breath, feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks. He wasn’t sure how long he’d slept, but he did know that for once, he hadn’t had a single dream.

“Much better.”


End file.
